


Treat

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SolluxDave* This had been his idea, after all –he knew Sollux liked to be proactive during their ‘pailing time’, but he also enjoyed a treat every now and then, and rather than put his mouth to work on his two bulges like he usually did, Dave had thought to do something different for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted some SolDave porn, hasn't it?
> 
> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt that I lost the link for, which asked for Dave riding Sollux (yum), but I wanted to write it, so...

On a list of things that made Sollux happy, being with his matesprit ranked quite high.

Which was why he was currently feeling on top of the world, and it showed in his lazy, pleased smirk.

Dave was sitting on his knees in front of him on the bed, his back to Sollux, and he was naked. Sollux was still completely clothed, but he wasn’t taking advantage of his matesprit’s state of undress; he was content with staying put for the moment, sprawled on the bed with his arms cushioned behind his head, where he had the perfect view of Dave’s ass as he slowly fingered himself.

With such a view he had no intentions of moving.

Dave’s body was lean, and his back was arched up as he slowly spread himself open for Sollux to see, a finger coated with lube slipping past his taint and the out, slow enough to be considered a tease.

If there was a sight that could top this one, Sollux wasn’t sure what it could be.

He watched with rapt attention as Dave shuffled a bit, lifting his ass in the air and pouring some more lube on his fingers before caressing the skin around his cock, which wasn’t fully hard yet but was on its way there.

Sollux exhaled slowly, wanting Dave’s hand to curl around his human bulge, but Dave seemed to have another idea in mind because his fingers caressed the base, slowly, then one finger traced the whole length of his cock only to end rubbing the tip. Sollux watched with wide eyes as Dave’s body shivered, and then he reluctantly moved his hand away and went back to stretching himself open.

Before getting together with Dave, Sollux had never considered himself interested in asses in particular. Things had changed, and Sollux had found himself enamoured with the way Dave wriggled his hips whenever he knew Sollux was looking, knowing the effect it had on him.

“Work it, babe,” he called out, his words underlined by a soft purring sound from his throat.

Dave twisted his neck to look at him, his lips twitching in the familiar way that Sollux knew meant he was not sure whether to smile or roll his eyes at him.

He was offering Sollux quite a view, and he knew it, so instead of replying he turned around again and continued to work on himself.

This had been his idea, after all –he knew Sollux liked to be proactive during their ‘pailing time’, but he also enjoyed a treat every now and then, and rather than put his mouth to work on his two bulges like he usually did, Dave had thought to do something different for once.

With a soft grunt he pushed his finger deeper, having some trouble with the angle but knowing Sollux was watching him like an hawk, and smirked. It didn’t take him much to get himself ready, but he was doing it slowly, putting on a show, and it would pay off since he was planning to do something extra this time.

“Sollux,” he called out, a breathy moan that would have been ruined by his smirk if Sollux had been able to see his face, which he wasn’t. “Looking good?”

Sollux swallowed, his bulges already interested and pressing against one another inside his sheathe, and cleared his throat. “Of courthe,” he replied, sounding smug despite his arousal. “The view pleatheth the Thollux”.

Dave snorted at his answer, then involuntarily hissed when he found himself pressing forwards against the bed, rubbing the underside of his cock against the sheets. He hurriedly pushed himself up, cheeks flushed. He wanted to tease Sollux, but he was the one getting hard too soon.

He hadn’t expected that working on himself in front of Sollux could be this hot.

He pushed his finger out slowly, despite how weird it felt at first to do this on his own, and poured more lube on his fingers, this time using two to scissor himself open some more, pushing inside slowly and coating himself with the slippery honey-flavoured lube.

Score was 2–0 for Dave. He was the best at teasing, it was him.

Sollux sniffed the air and groaned. “Not fair,” he groaned, smirk turning into a pout. “You _know_ what honey doeth to me”.

Dave turned around to look at him again, flashing him a smirk, “I know what I want you to do to me,” he breathed out, then looked away again, because it was embarrassing to admit, but having Sollux look at him like that while he fingered himself was far too hot.

He pushed both fingers inside himself, focusing on spreading his muscles, and wiggled his butt a bit at the same time, which made Sollux groan again.

“Teathe,” he hissed out.

“You wouldn’t expect any less from me,” Dave replied, one hand caressing his half-hard cock, and he couldn’t help picturing Sollux’s hand touching him instead.

For a moment, eyes close and mouth parted, Dave lost focus of what he was doing, and aimed to find his prostate, adding a third finger and awkwardly pushing back, trying to get deeper while he took hold of his cock with the other hand, rubbing its tip with a thumb. He gasped softly at the feeling and continued pushing his fingers inside, unable to angle himself well enough to stimulate his prostate but making up to it with the hand curled around his erection.

“Dave,” Sollux called out, officially aroused to the point of pain and wanting Dave to get closer.

Dave moaned in reply, lost in the sensation and needing more, and hearing Sollux calling his name made everything sharper. Sollux shivered, and called out for him again.

Dave grudgingly stopped his motions, reminded that he was doing this to tease the dork behind him. The highest of reasons.

With a disappointed groan he slowed down his movements and resumed his careful pace, removing his other hand from his cock and grabbing the lube instead, fingers twitching with need. “Just… a bit more,” he breathed out.

It was getting hard to focus on teasing his lover when he was getting hard as well, but Dave knew he could drag this on for a bit more. He just could not wait to have Sollux inside him.

Sollux bit down on his lower lip at Dave’s voice, and he moved one hand to press against the front of his sheath, feeling his bulges push against his fingers from under the layer of fabric keeping them trapped.

He had expected Dave to give up already, as he was not a patient person, but it looked like even Dave could go on longer if it was to tease him –and he was managing it quite well. Sollux wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and jump Dave then and there, but he’d promised him he would not move. Besides, he was curious as to what Dave considered ‘a treat’, even if it was hard to stay put.

Not that this view wasn’t a treat itself, but Dave seemed to have something more ready for him.

Still, after what felt like hours of watching Dave spread himself, moaning softly and pushing his fingers deep inside himself, Sollux felt like he would spontaneously combust if he didn’t get to touch him soon.

“Dave, I thwear, if you don’t come here and let me touch you I will–”

Dave snickered but he did turn around, shifting on his knees until he was offering Sollux a view of his fully erect cock, eyes wide open. “You were saying bumblebee?”

Sollux rolled his eyes, but he was smirking again as he pushed himself up, arms open wide in a come-hither move.

Dave slid towards him slowly, pressing his naked body against Sollux’s clothed one, rubbing his cock against the bulging spot in the troll’s pants, making Sollux groan quietly.

The troll’s arms twitched, but Dave pushed them away from him, despite the itch to have Sollux touch him.

“Now be a good troll and stay quiet,” Dave breathed.

He kept rubbing himself against Sollux, taking pride in the soft, needy sounds from the troll, and he did not even attempt to be quiet, shamelessly gasping at the small sparkles of pleasure.

He could feel Sollux’s muscles twitch in his grip, but Sollux had a steely control over himself and managed to do as Dave asked him, gasping and writhing a bit.

Finally, after grinding against his boyfriend for a while, his hands reached down to unzip Sollux’s pants. “Sollux junior and junior deuce are allowed to play now”.

Sollux fought the urge to snort at Dave’s pet names, but he was too into it to protest and flopped down on the bed, eager and so aroused it hurt.

The sight above him was possibly even better than before, because Dave was in his lap, pushing his pants open enough for his bulges to finally slide out, and he was naked and ready to get fucked, and holy fuck _yes_.

Sollux groaned deep in his throat, almost like a growl.

His bulges slipped out and writhed together, sending small jolts of pleasure to his brain, and he watched with wide, dazed eyes as Dave lifted himself up, positioning himself above his crotch.

Sollux forced the bulges to separate, prepared to use one to slide inside Dave and the other to wrap around Dave’s cock, as usual, but Dave hissed and grabbed both bulges with his hand, fingers slippery around them and making Sollux shiver and buck up into the soft hold.

“No,” Dave grunted, squeezing the bulges and feeling them twirl around his fingers. “I… want them both”.

Sollux felt a surge of heat burn through his groin upwards, and his nook twitched in anticipation.

“… you thure?” he asked, his voice shaking a bit.

The idea of being able to be buried deep inside his matesprit with both bulges had Sollux so aroused he could barely speak, and it was even hard to think straight at this point.

Dave looked down at him, hot and flushed and panting, and flashed him his sexiest smirk. “Positive, Captain Captor,” he breathed out, ass inches away from the wriggling bulges. “Just give me the go”.

“Yeth, fuck, _yeth_ –”

And that was it –Dave lowered himself to meet the writhing bulges, and felt them poke at him, sliding against his skin seeking entrance, and when they found it they started to push inside. The feeling was just as weird now as it had been the first time Sollux had fucked him, but the weirdness never lasted long and he knew soon he would be in for some good fucking.

The bulges squeezed together against his taint, slowly stretching up, their tips spreading apart as they pushed through, and Dave swallowed and continued lowering himself down until he felt Sollux’s bulges do most of the job, undulating and pressing deeper inside him.

Thankfully at that point he was stretched enough to fit both, though he could feel himself being filled and that felt… amazing.

One bulge was usually enough for Dave to lose control, as it moved around in ways no finger or tongue or human cock could, but two were bordering on too much, until it was hard to breathe and he was left shivering on top of Sollux, while the troll panted and stared at him with eyes wide and lustful.

They weren’t even doing any stimulation, but he felt full and hot already.

“Shit… r-remind me why… we don’t do that… more often…” Dave gasped, holding himself completely still and feeling the bulges move inside him.

“You whine becauthe your atth killth you afterwardth,” Sollux gasped out, moving his hands from behind his head to caress Dave’s thighs, eyes focused on Dave’s cock, and how it was quickly getting hard. “You want me to treat you like a princethh”.

“Oh… oh, ye-yes, that…” Dave bit down on his lower lip, stifling another gasp as he felt the bulges try to move inside him, though there was barely any space for them to do that.

Sollux looked up at him, smirk growing almost sadistic. “But you like it when I treat you like a princethh,” he purred, hands still busy caressing Dave’s thighs.

This might have been Dave’s idea, and maybe he’d thought he would be in control, moving at his own pace, but Sollux knew the one in control was really him, and he was planning to reap some loot while he was at it.

“S-shut it, Sol–” Sollux allowed his bulges to move some more, and the rest of Dave’s words were lost in a loud moan. “Oh _shit_ – that feels _good_ …”

“You like having both inthide you, don’t you,” Sollux continued, growling the words out in a way that he knew Dave loved. “You want it all like the greedy bulgethucker you are…”

“Sollux… f… _fuck_ …”

Dave pressed both hands against Sollux’s chest in an attempt to hold himself up, then pushed his hips down, grinding against Sollux.

His cock was now fully hard, ignored between them, and Sollux glanced down at him with hungry eyes. He continued his soft, delicate caresses on Dave’s thighs, making no move to slide closer to where Dave needed him, and watched Dave getting progressively messier as his bulges worked slowly inside him, rubbing at a gentle pace that sent him wild.

“Ah… f-fuck, Sol…”

Dave continued his pushy, needy movements on top of him, and Sollux tried to have pity on him but he just couldn’t –the sight was too hot, and he loved to see Dave desperate and demanding like this.

Dave’s back arched up in pleasure, hips subconsciously trying to give him some friction as Sollux’s bulges continued moving inside him, but to no avail.

His prostate was a spot Sollux knew intimately, from how much to touch it to how long it would take for Dave to lose it, and he could stretch that soft teasing until Dave was left incoherent with lust, no words coming but just needy sounds, and that was exactly what he was heading for.

Dave’s head spun as he felt Sollux return his teasing with quick, evasive rubs to his prostate. The pleasure was building inside him and it left him breathless, enveloping him in a daze and making him sway. It was never enough to send him over, but it was enough to keep him constantly on the edge, retreating when he was close, then resuming.

He felt Sollux’s hands steady him, and Sollux’s voice coax him softly to move on top of him, and he tried to reach for his own cock but Sollux’s hands were in the way, preventing him from touching himself.

Dave moaned again, and his needy sounds grew in pitch as Sollux’s hands reached for his sides, and a crackle of psionics was the only warning he got before he felt a vibration against his chest and nipples.

It was relentless, and with pleasure coming from so many parts of his body Dave slipped deeper into it, his body buzzing and burning with heat and pleasure. He was barely aware that he was getting louder, because all he could think about was Sollux’s name and ‘yes’, just ‘yes, yes, fuck, yes–’ over and over.

“C’mon, Dave,” Sollux moaned.

Dave was tight around him, and he was so hot it took all he had not to spin them around to fuck Dave into the mattress, but Sollux was pretty fine with this pace.

Trolls had a higher stamina than humans, and he could go for longer while he made sure to fuck Dave senseless, and that meant he had some time still to let the pleasure build inside, even if just by the sight on top of him Sollux was ready to burst way too early.

“You’re tho hot,” he breathed, moaning as Dave arched his back.

His psionics were still buzzing softly, and Sollux directed them to caress Dave’s body, only able to hold on a small stream of them during sex, but it was enough.

“Ah… ah… aah… _hnnn_ –”

Sollux gently coaxed Dave to continue moving, even if he could see Dave was getting too much stimulation and was entirely focused on his own pleasure, and then closed his eyes, gasping softly as he sought out more friction on his bulges.

He pressed against Dave’s prostate a bit harder, and Dave clenched around him, so heavenly tight he almost let go just then and there.

“Good,” he breathed out, arching his back. “So good, Dave…”

Dave’s legs curled on themselves, breath erratic and filled with small moans, and Sollux decided to have pity.

He caressed Dave’s cock with one hand, stroking its side and pumping it slowly, and Dave’s hands wrapped around his own, trying to hurry his pace up.

Everything was too much, but even then Sollux took his time, working on Dave until he could no longer keep himself up, and then the psionics were left to keep him up as Sollux continued working on him.

Dave was loud, and Sollux enjoyed every second of it.

He hadn’t been this loud at first, only offering soft moans and groans the first few times, but Sollux had dragged the sounds out of him, and the result was too good –on his best days, Dave could have him come just with his voice.

His nook was aching, but Sollux ignored it and continued moving inside Dave, allowing his bulges some more freedom and pumping Dave’s cock at a faster pace.

Dave clenched down around him, thighs tightening around Sollux’s sides, like he was trying to take more of him inside, and called out a breathy moan that was as close to Sollux’s name as it could with so little air leaving his lungs.

“Hnnn… ah… yes… _ah_ –”

“You can come now, Dave,” Sollux smirked, his voice just as breathless, and that was enough for Dave.

His orgasm burned through him slowly, dragged on for as long as it could by Sollux’s hand and bulges, expanding inside him until even the tips of his fingers were tingling with pleasure, until his body felt like jelly and he had nothing more to give.

He came all over Sollux’s chest and hand, white sticky trails staining his clothes, and then continued to come as Sollux milked him dry, massaging his prostate and watching Dave’s red face grow more and more overwhelmed as he continued, his body twitching with pleasure and clenching down on his bulges so much that he felt himself almost there as well, the intensity of Dave’s orgasm forcing him forwards faster than he’d expected to.

Dave moaned again as the bulges inside him did not stop, but he was coming back to himself after his climax and everything was buzzing pleasantly, his body languid and feeling satisfied.

If it wasn’t for the continuous massage inside him, and Sollux’s fingers still rubbing at the tip of his cock, Dave would have relaxed, sleepy and content, but the touch kept him tense, adding more pleasure than he could face and keeping him on the edge.

Everything felt good, far too good –but he had come to expect it from Sollux, they had been together enough to know each other’s bodies like their own, and Sollux wouldn’t have kept on if he didn’t know Dave wanted it.

“S–Sollux,” he moaned, shuddering and clawing down at Sollux’s hand. “Ah…”

“I want to thee you ride me, like you promithed,” Sollux moaned, and Dave echoed that moan with one of his own. He could see he was also close, but not there yet. “Do it, Dave”.

He was spent and tired, but he had wanted to give Sollux a treat and Dave was not one to go back on his word.

He started to grind down on Sollux’s lap again, unable to stop his lover from massaging him from the inside, and everything felt too sharp and too good to stop now.

He was used to overstimulation, it was a game they had learned to play together, but it wasn’t often he was also this full, and the combination was always new, making him want even more.

Dave wanted Sollux to come inside him, and he wanted to come again, to feel Sollux drag him back there, have him come until he could no more, and…

Dave moaned again, his own thoughts spurring him on, and he continued his slow grinding, desperate to get Sollux to come and wanting him to keep on moving as well.

His stamina might not be that of a troll, but he had been fucking with one for long enough that he was able to last longer, too. “S–Sollux…” Dave closed his eyes and forced his body to keep grinding, thankful for the psionics that were helping him sit up. “I want…”

“I want too,” Sollux groaned, hands caressing Dave’s shoulders, his arms, then his sides and thighs. “C’mon, babe, jutht a bit more…”

Dave looked down, panting hard, to the way Sollux looked when he was getting close, eyes surrounded with small psionic sparkles and his mouth parted to show his teeth, and Dave felt a jolt inside him at the thought of those teeth on him, biting down until there was another bruise on his neck that wouldn’t disappear in a day.

He shifted his arms to Sollux’s chest, tugging at his shirt until it was pushed up, and as he continued grinding down, having to stop every few seconds to take a shuddery breath, he moved his fingers to Sollux’s sides, where his grub-scars were.

They were pretty sensitive –where pretty was an euphemism to say ‘insta-boner’ in Dave language– and one of Dave’s favourite places to lavish with attention; he pressed down on the skin, feeling the soft shivers running through Sollux’s body mirrored by his bulges still inside him, and put pressure on the innermost one, eliciting a loud moan from Sollux and a breathy gasp when he did it again.

“Fuck–”

Dave chuckled, burning hot and feeling like he was going to burn but determinate to drag Sollux down with him.

He continued grinding down against his lover, his hands tight around his sides, and dug his fingers into his scars, making Sollux buck up and in turn wriggle inside him, and they both gasped, Dave feeling dizzy all over again.

He knew it was too soon to come again, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d had dry orgasms with Sollux –one of the perks of being in a relationship with an alien hot noodle– and with the kind of pleasure and increased sensitivity of his body, it wasn’t a long shot either.

Sollux moaned again when Dave’s fingers found their way around his vestigial grub scars, pressing on the sensitive skin in a way that sent pleasure straight to his groin and nook.

Between all the stimulation, Dave being hot and desperate, and now this, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer –then again, he did not _want_ to.

He let himself relax, feeling heat roll down his bulges and into his nook, and he closed his eyes, hands moving to Dave’s thighs to make him move faster, following his growing need.

“Dave–” he moaned, and maybe there was one bad thing about Dave riding him, he wouldn’t get to kiss him until it was done, but this felt so good…

“C’mon, applebee,” Dave racked his sides gently with his nails, trembling and gasping as the two bulges inside him coiled around each other, sign Sollux was so close… just a little bit more…

Sollux could not resist –he tugged Dave down and Dave fell against his chest, gasping for breath as they both shifted and Sollux rolled to his side, messily seeking his lover’s lips and kissing him harshly, one hand curled around Dave’s ass, holding him still, the other buried in his hair.

“Hmmmn–”

They both kissed open mouthed, panting and moaning into the kiss, sliding against each other and relishing the sudden closeness.

Dave hissed, his cock trapped between them, and he finally managed to reach out with one hand and touch himself, feeling overwhelmed and sensitive but loving every minute of it.

Sollux gasped and licked his way into Dave’s mouth again, swallowing his moans, thrusting into him with urgency; the close contact was making everything better, and he felt himself grow closer with every breath, the ache in his nook and the pleasure spreading through him.

“Yeth–” he gasped into Dave’s mind, and Dave moaned in reply, arching his back and squeezing painfully around his bulges, and Sollux closed his eyes again because it was coming, _he_ was coming, and then he was there, stiffening and clutching at Dave’s body until the waves of pleasure retreated and he rode his orgasm buried inside him, until his bulges ached and his nook twitched, empty and burning, until he could only think of Dave’s name and everything felt perfect and _so good_.

Dave felt the twin bulges calm down, twitching inside him with Sollux’s orgasm but nowhere near as strongly as before, and he hissed as the pressure against his prostate lessened and stopped.

Sollux was still kissing him, but the urgency was gone and he slowed down, deepening the kiss and feeling Dave’s fluttery heartbeat against his lips.

Dave was still shivering, left in the middle of his second rush but he did not really feel in a hurry to continue so he enjoyed the new pace, caressing Sollux’s sides and shoulders and kissing him back, their bodies still intertwined.

When Sollux’s hands joined his own around his still hard cock, he moaned softly into the kiss but did not protest, and when the bulges started to sheathe again, sliding out of him, their movements and the feeling of emptiness it left behind were replaced by Sollux’s other hand pushing inside him, not too deep but enough that he could feel it, and then there were psionics again, sparkling softly inside him, and Sollux was guiding his hand into finishing the job, and Dave lost himself again, overwhelmed and breathless.

Sollux breathed deeply and buried his face in Dave’s neck, concentrating through his haze in order to keep the psionic flow soft, nothing too strong, just a quiet buzz, and he felt Dave arch and writhe against him, making quiet gasps until he came into his hand, twitching and dry and completely spent.

Then he let his psionics die and kissed Dave’s jawline.

Dave buried his face in Sollux’s hair, gasping and twitching, and when Sollux removed his fingers from him he relaxed and tightened his hold on his lover, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, shivering.

They remained there motionless in each other’s arms, sticky and sweaty and so utterly spent neither wanted to move, and it took Dave a couple minutes to finally disentangle himself, body tingling pleasantly, to grab the towel from the bedside table and start cleaning himself up.

Sollux stretched lazily, then joined in as well, wiping away the residual genetic material from himself and his clothes, knowing he’d have to wash them soon because they were completely wasted.

“So fuckin’ glad it’s not pailing season,” Dave murmured as he flopped back on the bed, curling around a pillow.

Sollux snorted, shaking his head and quickly discarding his clothes onto the floor, joining Dave once again and stealing a quick kiss from him.

Post-coital snuggling wasn’t exactly common when only one of them used a recuperacoon, but Sollux had enough sopor pills that he could do that without repercussions.

He popped one into his mouth and swallowed it quickly to avoid the bitter taste, then batted away Dave’s arms and slid between him and the pillow.

“Thank you,” he murmured with a smirk, kissing Dave’s eyelid and making him snort. “That wath a nice thurprithe”.

“Yeah, well, you’d better treat me like a fuckin’ princess now,” Dave murmured against his neck, even though he was grinning.

“All you with, princethh Dave”.

Dave swatted him softly on the side, then the two fell silent.

For a while, there was silence. Then…

“Sol”.

A bit disgruntled, Sollux opened his eyes a bit. “What”.

“Go get me something to drink”.

“Oh, come on–”

“Princess orders”.

With a snort, Sollux disentangled himself and stood up, shaking his head and muttering under his breath all the way to the kitchen, but he was indeed smiling as he did so.


End file.
